Life And Death
Cast Life And Death Cast List Episode “Alice first.” Brody says, Alice jumping over the fence, Callum following quickly after as they throw Nathan down, Callum catching him. Travis jumps over the fence just as Alexis speaks up. “I’ll meet you at the prison. I have something I need to do first.” Alexis says, walking off. She turns off and heads back through the streets of Woodbury, sneaking past guard and town members before she reaches one of the guards who are isolated, by themselves. She jumps up behind him, kicking him in the groin, he grunts in pain and bends over, Alexis kicking him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. She picks up his dropped gun and aims it at his head. “Tell me where Patrick lives and I won’t kill you.” She demands, holding the man at gun point. “H-he lived just down the street, three blocks down, his apartment is on the top floor! Please down kill me!” The man begs for his life, covering his face. “Thanks.” Alexis says, the man smiling to her, when she suddenly shoots him in the head, killing him. She throws her gun on the ground then walks up to Patrick’s apartment. She opens the door and sneaks up the stairs, in the hall, she picks up a vase, pouring out the water and flowers within and heads to the door. She lightly knocks on it and the door opens wide, Patrick staring back. “I’m busy right no—Oh FUCK!” Patrick screams as Alexis slams the vase down across his head, knocking him out. About five minutes later, Patrick wakes up, his body completely nude, tied up on the ground. “You might not want to move so quickly. Nailed your little prick to the board and you passed out.” She says, Patrick sits on the ground, his arms and legs bound and tied, his mouth gagged. Alexis picks up an electric drill and puts it just under his collar bone turning it on and pushing it into his skin, tearing at his bones and cartilage. Patrick lets out muffle screams from behind his gagged mouth, Alexis looking back, emotionless as she pulls out the drill from his body. Patrick begins to pass out, Alexis slapping him awake. “I’m not done with you yet, asshole.” She says, pulling out a pair of pliers. She takes the pliers and pulls out all of his nails on his left hand, one by one, Patrick continuing to scream as he passes out. Half an hour later, he wakes back up, Alexis in front of him, his walker daughter not far behind her, tied up. “You know, I was thinking… That left hand now, it’s just absolutely useless… Just useless…” Alexis said, picking up the katana on his mantle, walks over and slams it down on his left arm, tearing it clean off. Patrick screams out loud, his voice still muffled by the gag as Alexis grabs a blowtorch. “Don’t want you bleeding to death, do we?” She begins to meld the wound together with the blow torch, burning at his skin on his arm as he passes out once again, barely coming to an hour later. She stands behind him, Patrick bent over, his butt in the air. She stands behind him, laughing slightly. “You’re awake. Good.” She says, pulling at something. “This was lodged a lot further in there than I thought.” She emphasis, giving it one last tug as she pulls out a spoon. “That’ll be sore for a while.” She says, Patrick on the ground, his eyes tearing up, screaming in pain. “I thought getting it in was hard.” She takes the spoon, then leans down in front of him. “You know, you could do with seeing things my way for once.” She says, taking the spoon, holding it to his eyes, pulling the lid down and jamming it under the eye, Patrick begins to scream in pain as she scoops the eye from the socket, leaving it hanging out by the nerve, just as someone begins banging on the door, which she boarded up. He begins to try and shout, but his voice is muffled. Alexis picks up the katana and walks up to his daughter, he begins to scream and cry as she cuts off the zombified girls’ head, killing her once and for all, then escapes through the window as Patrick passes out. The men burst into the room, noticing a shadow disappear through the window. “Holy shit…” One man said, in shock. “What do we do about the person that did this?” The other man asks. “Who gives a fuck, they’re outside the safe zone. They’re dead.” He replies. “What about him?” The man asks, looking down at Patrick’s lifeless body. Alexis begins to walk all through the night, heading through forest, towards the helicopter crash, killing any walker that gets in her way. She reaches the wreckage and hears a thud, turning to face it as a man point a gun at her. “Oh my god, Alexis!” he shouts in a perky voice as her eyes adjust and she notices Joe. “Have you been walking all night?” Callum asks her, Alexis just noticing it was day time. “Yeah… Yeah I was, and we need to keep going.” Alexis tells them, beginning to walk away. “Wait up!” Deidre shouts. “Did you kill him?” She asks. Alexis turning around, looking in confusion. “What are you talking about?” She asks Deidre. “Well, you left us after we tried to escape, you went back to kill him, right?” She says, trying to pry any information from Alexis. “So, is he dead?” “As I said, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Alexis says, bluntly. “Where’s Lucas and that other man?” She asks the group. “They’re dead.” Callum replies, Alexis looking surprised. “Let’s just get back before more us die, then… We left that car a few minutes from here.” They all head towards the abandoned car they used to get there, seeing it left in the middle of the field, untouched. Alexis takes the driver seat, Joe in the passenger, Deidre, Alice and Callum squeeze into the back, Nathan laying across their laps. Brody realises there is no space and puts himself in the trunk of the car and they take off, heading to the prison. “How far away is this prison?” Alice asks, curious. “Around this corner.” Joe says, Alice smiling. “Good. I’m about to pee myself.” She says, Deidre laughing. “No…” Alexis says, looking to the prison in shock, the others all take in, surprised. Nathan finally finding the energy to sit himself up, but still weak. “How…?” Nathan says, his face turning slowly to a fearful expression as they stop outside the prison. The RV parked in front of the gate, blocking the entrance to all three fences, walkers covering the grounds inside the prison. “We need to get in there, NOW!” Joe shouts as they all scramble out of the car, Alice runs to the back opening the trunk. “The prison’s been invaded by walkers, we need to get in and save the people.” Alice notifies Brody, who has a bruise on his face from the bumpy ride. The group all walk up to the prison, Nathan walking slower than everyone else. They all begin to hack at the walkers, trying to make their way in when they see someone on the ground. “Oh my god, Alicia…” Alexis says, looking down at her friend’s corpse, as it reaches up, trying to claw at her. Alexis points her katana at Alicia’s skull and pierces it through, destroying the brain. “How did this happen…” Joe says, looking down at Alicia’s lifeless body when suddenly, two people emerge from the RV. “You’re back!” One voice shouts, they turn to see Heather and Maya looking back. “Everyone else is inside, it all happened to fast, Alicia was killed and everyone ran inside, me and Heather went into the RV.” “Then let’s get inside and stop talking about it!” Callum shouts, killing a walker. They all run to the door of the Prison, banging on it profusely, shouting and screaming for someone to open it. The walkers close in on them, the group barely keeping them at bay as suddenly, the door opens, everyone running inside to find everyone else alive. “J-Joe! Callum! You’re all alive!” Joshua shouts in excitement. “Who are these people?” Joshua looks at Alice and Deidre. “I’m Deidre. I’m a doctor. This is Alice, my nurse and that’s Brody. A friend.” Deidre explains. “Where’s my brother?” Isabel asks the group. They all look amongst each other, wondering if they should tell her. “No… he’s not…” She says, falling to her knees. “Please tell me he isn’t… PLEASE!” She begins to scream, tears running down her face. “PLEASE SOMEONE. HE CAN’T BE!” She screams, curling up into a ball. “Isabel… I’m sorry, he –“Suddenly, Isabel jumps to her feet and opens the door, running outside. “Isabel!” They all run out after her, to see her holding an axe, killing walkers. “Now or never, I guess.” Joshua says, running up to her, standing back to back as they kill walkers. Alice, Deidre, Callum and Joe join in, Brody running up the tower, Marsha following him as they ready snipers to kill them. Maya, Alexis and Heather all run out holding an assortment of weapons, killing any stray walkers just outside the fence. Amelia, Allison, Ben, Charlie, Matthew and Margot join in on the fight. Harold takes Nathan and Nancy upstairs, with the Wilson family, Mark, Tori and Charlotte, waiting it out. An hour later, Isabel stands over the corpse of a walker, landing the final killing blow to it. “Are you okay, Isabel?” Joe asks her, but she doesn’t respond. Instead she walks off, seemingly in a daze, drenched in blood. Meanwhile, up in the cells, Marsha and Margot sit side-by-side. “I’m surprised we got them all and no one died, honestly.” Marsha says. “Are you forgetting Alicia?” Margot reminds her and they both sit, an awkward silence lingering over as they look outside, noticing her dead body. “We should have a funeral for her. Bury the body. We’ll need to burn the rest before it starts to smell.” Marsha tells her and they go down stairs, notifying everyone as they get to work. Harold begins to plant veg in the ground, A few days later, Alexis returned with some pig she found running in the wild, escaped from a nearby pen. They make a small pen for them and feed them. After burning all the bodies, they seem to be back on track. ------------Two weeks after Alicia’s death.------------ “…Joshua, you’ll always be there for me, right?” Charlotte asks him, her face pale and her eyes red and puffy. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Always.” He replies, comforting her. “At least you will. They don’t like me.” She says, sighing. “Why would they not like you?!” He shouts back, annoyed and confused. “Ever since THAT happened, they don’t look at me the same.” She replies. “That was a while ago. They are over it. Trust me.” He tries to reassure her. ------------Flashback: Charlotte’s arrival to the prison------------ Charlotte runs up to the gate of the prison, screaming for help. She falls on her knees at the entrance, Heather staring back at her. “PLEASE HELP ME, OPEN UP, PLEASE.” Behind her is a small herd of walkers chasing after Charlotte. Upon instant reaction, Heather opens the gate, allowing Charlotte to run in and slams it shut. “Thank you, Thank you!” Charlotte says, hugging Heather. “This way.” Heather says, Charlotte following her, skipping along behind her. They walk up into the prison cells, where Heather shows her to the group, Margot almost instantly pointing a gun to her, others doing the same and Charlotte retaliates by holding hers up. She looks behind her to see Callum and Nathan in the doorway, holding their guns to her. “Who the hell is this Heather?!” Joe shouts. “She’s okay. She just needed help. Put your guns down.” Heather says, trying to calm down the situation. Suddenly, Charlotte jumps, attacking Margot, slashing her arm, Callum running up and knocking Charlotte out. She wakes up in a cell, locked in, everyone staring at her angrily. ------------Now------------ “They don’t look at me the same. I’m telling you. They hate me.” Charlotte says, walking off. “They don’t hate you!” Joshua shouts back, sighing and shaking his head. Charlotte continues to walk, thinking to herself. “He doesn’t look at me the same, either. He hates me as much as they do.” She continues round the corner, noticing a walker tied up to the ground. She was grotesque, with long black straggly hair draped over her face. “Don’t go near that, Charlotte.” Deidre tells her. “I’m using it to practice in case I need to perform a C-Section on Nancy when the time comes.” She tells Charlotte, who just stares at the walker. An hour later, Charlotte returns to the same area, walking between the fences and up to the walker. “You don’t hate me, do you?” She says, smiling weakly.